El amor de Temari
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Oneshot una pequeña historia entre Temari y Shino, de como ella lo ama y el no se da cuenta hasta el final. Neee soy mala pa los sumaries


El Otoño terminaba, el sol ya se ocultaba, en una colina, se veía una silueta de una joven de tal ves 23 años, sentada en el pasto, sumergida en sus pensamientos, el pasto le picaba la piel que dejaba expuesto el corto pero elegante kimono de batalla. Alguien se acerco por atrás pero ella no lo noto.

-Temari- toco su hombro

-Hola Shika- dijo sin voltear, reconociendo su voz, además, solo él sabia que cuado necesitaba pensar, acudía a ese lugar.

-Estas muy distraída, ni siquiera notaste cuando me acerque.

-Si lo note- mintió

-Aja- no le creyó-... ¿en que piensas?- se sentó a un lado para verla pero ella no volteo.

-Shika...me voy a ir.

-¿A donde?

-Regreso a Suna, parece ser que hay una amenaza de guerra con los del sonido, partiré mañana.

-Entonce esto es un hasta luego- dijo con melancolía por la partida de su mejor amiga.

-No...es un adiós, me quedare allá

-¿No piensas volver?

-No

-Y los demás, ¿ya les dijiste?

-nadie debe saberlo, te lo digo a ti porque eres mi mejor amigo, pero no debes decirles, ellos se enteraran de la guerra, pero no hay porque decirles que no regresare.

-Pero son tus amigos

Hacia tal vez 2 años a mas que Gaara le pidió vivir en Konoha para ayúdalos en las misiones y así fortalecer la alianza, y desde ese entonces ella se hizo gran amiga de los ahí presentes.

-Los vendré a visitar, pero quiero irme para olvidar algunas cosas- al fin volteo a verlo y el pudo ver sus ojos

-Has estado llorando verdad? que te pasa? Es que mas bien lo que quieres es olvidar a alguien cierto?

Ella bajo la mirada recordando lo sucedido esa mañana.

**FLASH BACK**

Temari entrenaba como todas las mañanas desde que vivía en Konoha, con Shino, él era gran amigo de sus hermanos, Kankuro lo admiraba por su fuerza y Gaara por su inteligencia. Así pues, cuando se mudo, ellos le pidieron al Aburame que la cuidara, Temari se sintió ofendida de que sus hermanos dudaran que pudiera vivir sola, pero después recordó con gusto, cuan protectores eran ellos. Shino, aunque no era amigo suyo, acepto hacerlo.

Un grito salio de los labios de la joven cuando él la ataco con más fuerza de la usual. Cayó al suelo con una herida de al menos 15 cm. y chorreaba sangre.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital

-Estoy bien-intento en vano ponerse de pie pues la herida sangro mas.- Puedo continuar

-No puede ni ponerse de pie, vamos- puso una mano en su espalda y otra debajo de sus piernas y la cargo.

-No tienes que hacer esto.

-Sus hermanos me pidieron cuidarla, y eso será exactamente lo que are.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"Sus hermanos", cada vez que hacia algo bueno por ella o mostraba preocupación, sacaba el tema de los hermanos, para el solo era eso, un encargo, cierto, Shino era muy buen ninja, y un ninja jamás debe mostrar sus emociones, ella misma lo dijo un vez ¡pero ahora no estaban en una misión! ¿Es que el solo la veía como una carga y ya? mejor ni pensarlo, sabía bien la respuesta, y le dolía, hacia tiempo se enamoro de el, pero el no sentía nada por ella, no conocía sus sentimientos, nadie los conocía, nadie a excepción de Shikamaru: su gran consuelo y amigo.

-Mira, Shino no expresa muchos sus sentimientos pero...

-Es que no los tiene, y no puedo obligarlo a que los tenga, lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme y olvidarlo, además...me voy a casar, Shikamaru

-¿Que! como que casarte?

-Si hay guerra y pedimos ayuda a Konoha, en agradecimiento se dará mi mano en matrimonio.

-Pero no puedes hacer eso! no puedes entregarte solo así!

-Es por mi aldea, debo hacerlo, me casare con quien elijan

-¿"con quien elijan ¿¡ni siquiera sabes con quien!?

-No, pero se que será algún Junnin.

-No puedes! eres muy joven para pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que no amas!- Shikamaru se paro enojado.

-Exacto- sonrío y se paro- Soy muy joven-tomo la mano de él y lo jalo.

Al rededor de las 11:30 de la noche, Temari ya estaba dormida, pero no en cualquier lugar, si no en la silla de un bar, Shikamaru, apenas y había tomado, mas sin embargo, no pudo evitar que ella se embriagara. Ya que no quería despertarla y oírla cantar de nuevo, prefirió pagar la cuenta y cargarla para llevarla a su departamento.

-Mendukusai- respiro resignado al salir del local, lo que no esperaba era ver al equipo de Hinata, que al verlo también, corrieron a el.

-Shikamaru ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde y porque cargas a Temari?- dijo Kiba

-Le paso algo?- pregunto Hinata

-No, solo que se tomo "un poco" y se quedo dormida, ahora la llevo a que descanse.

-Yo la llevare

Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera decir algo, o al menos darle el bolso de ella, Shino ya había cargado a Temari y se fue con ella.

-No-no cre-en que se veía pre-ocupado?- tartamudeo como siempre Hinata

-Yo espero- Shikamaru sonrío d lado pero los otros dos no entendieron su comentario.

Poco antes de de el reloj marcara la media noche Shino y Temari llegaron a su departamento, ella siguió dormida, por lo que él tuvo que buscar entre sus ropas la llaves pero no las encontró, pudo haber entrado por una ventana, pero los ninjas generalmente ponían trampas, y después del entrenamiento que acababa de hacer, no se sentía de humor como para hacerlo. Acomodando mejor a Temari sobre su pecho, tomo rumbo hacia su casa, era tarde, pero no importaba, vivir solo tenia sus ventajas.

Entro a la casa y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, realmente no tenia que hacerlo, habitaciones había de sobra, pero pensó que estaría mas cómoda en la suya aunque ella siguiera dormida. La coloco en la cama y bajo a la cocina. Puso agua a calentar y le echo unas cucharadas de polvo para té, espero que estuviera listo y lo siervo en una taza para llevárselo.

Abrió la puerta y dejo la taza sobre el buró al lado de la cama.

-Temari-san despierte- la sacudió ligeramente pero ella solo gruño causando una sonrisa de lado en él, cosa inexplicable pues ella era la única que lo hacia reír, aunque jamás lo demostraría en publico. La levanto un poco y se coloco detrás de ella, colocando la cabeza de ella en su pecho, tomo la taza y la ayudo a tomar pequeños sorbos, ella lo hacia casi por instinto pues aun no reaccionaba muy bien. Perturbado por la vista de sus ojos hacia los senos de Temari, la volvió a acostar, ya le había dado un poco de té para que al día siguiente no tuviera resaca, así ya no tenia nada que hacer.

Antes de partir de la habitación, giro para mirarla de nuevo, ya sea por que creía que no estaría cómoda o porque se quedo maravillado por su cuerpo, decidió que le cambiaria la ropa.  
Fue a su armario y tomo una camisa se algodón, regreso y con mucha delicadeza para no despertarla, comenzó a desvestirla ¿que dirían los hermanos de ella si lo vieran? esa no era la forma en que le encargaron cuidarla, pero en fin, eso no importaba ahora.

Una vez desvestida, le permitió a sus ojos una ultima falta de respeto y la miro, un impulso lo hizo soltarle el pelo, solo 2 segundos mas y la vestiría, 5 segundos, 10, 15, 1 minuto, 2...su honor de caballero lo obligo a ponerle la camisa, aunque esto no ayudaba mucho dado que le quedaba hasta los muslos dejando ver sus largas piernas, pudo ponerle un short también, pero el miedo de la tentación de esa zona y el deseo de verla aun mas, no lo dejaron.

Tomo una silla y se quedo observándola ¿podía decir que la estaba cuidando verdad? sus hermanos jamás dijeron que no podía verla, y ellos no estaban ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Temari despertó, se encontró en una casa que no era la suya, al principio sintió pánico, pero luego vio a Shino dormido en una silla al lado, comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior, claro que no sabia como había llegado ahí, rayos ¿y ahora que diría Shino de ella ¿que era una alcohólica? lo cierto es que nunca antes se había puesto así, pero no quería que el la juzgara mal, pero que tonta! Shino no era así, debía dejar de pensar de eso y salir antes de que despertara, ese día debía regresar a Suna.

Ahora devia tomas su ropa he irse...tomar su ropa? ua rojo cubrio sus mejillas d esolo pensar que presisamente él la habia cambiado, se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo y salio de ahi.

El reloj del buro sono anunciando que ran las 8:30 de la mañana, desperto sintiendoce ligeramente cansado por dormir en una silla, miro la cama y no la vio a ella, sobre la almohada estaba la camisa. Bajo las escaleras para ver si aun estaba ahi, lo cual dudo mucho, al ver que no estaba subio al baño a tomas una ducha y 15 minutos despues salio a la calle.

En una esquina vio a Tenten contarle a Ino, Hinata y Sakura que recien se había hecho novia de Neji. Camino un poco mas y vio a Kakashi y Anko entrar a una tienda de dangos. Media cuadra despues encontro a Chouji agradeciéndole a Kiba por sus consejos para conquistar a cierta chica, pero le agrado mas ver a Shikamaru platicando con el hijo de Kurenai-sensei, entonces se les acerco.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días-respondió en par.

-Shikamaru es raro verte levantado a estas horas

-Es que vinimos a despedirnos de Temari-chan- respondió el niño a duras penas pues Shikamaru le tapo la boca con las manos.

-¿Despedirse? de que habla?

-De nada

-Temari-chan se fue a su aldea.- dijo el niño al soltarse de Shikamaru y salir corriendo.

-Que problemáticos son los niños

-Como que Temari se fue a Suna?

Shikamaru, al ver que no tenia otro remedio prefirió contarle todo, incluyendo la boda, a Shino no le gusto esa idea y quiso preguntar mas pero Shikamaru ya había desaparecido. Seguramente para buscar al niño y charlar sobre no meterse en conversaciones ajenas.

2semanas pasaron y Shino estaba cada ves mas nervioso, Temari no le había escrito ni una vez, en cambio casi todos los demás ya llevaban al manos 2 cartas, y ni hablar de Shikamaru que el recibía una casi a diario.

El problema es que en la última pedía ayuda, al parecer la guerra ya había comenzado, ahora se dirigían camino ahí. Pero estaba ese problema: Le habían pedido ayuda a la aldea, y según Shikamaru, eso significaba la mano de Temari en matrimonio.

Tres días de viaje pasaron, se podía ver la entrada de la aldea, entraron sin avisar, como si hubiera tiempo para eso, solo pasar la puerta se encontraron una pila de cadáveres, pero se podía ver por sus uniformes que ninguno era de la aldea.

Cada uno se separo intentando hace lo mejor posible para ayudar, al pedir ayuda dijeron que casi había terminada, pero aun así no querían correr riesgos, y en efecto, casi no había nada que hacer, y Shino odiaba eso,¿para que pedir ayuda ¿para que desperdiciar el matrimonio de Temari?, pero él no dijo nada, no tenia porque entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos.

Unas horas y algunos muertos mas y la guerra acabo, ahora cada ninja se dirigía de regreso a su casa, pese a que el Hokage le ofreció alojamiento, la gran mayoría decidieron regresar; solo se quedaron Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Kakashi, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru e Ino.

Ya en la cena que se hizo en su honor, claramente Naruto le hablaba a Gaara y Kakashi, aunque ellos poco caso le hacían; Neji y Tenten platicaban algo alejados de los demás; Chouji, Kankuro y Kiba conversaban sobre las nuevas técnicas que aprendieron; Ino no paraba de hablarle a Shikamaru y Shino, como siempre, estaba callado.

-Nee Gaara

-¡Naruto! ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que le digas Kazekague?

-Obviamente mas Kakashi-sensei- Antes de que le diera un golpe siguió- Yo solo quiero saber porque Temari-chan no esta con nosotros.

-Temari dijo que se sentía mal- dijo Kankuro

-¿Puedo ir a verla?-pregunto Shikamaru

-Claro, Kankuro, puedes llevarlo?

Kankuro acompaño a Shikamaru al cuarto de Temari y regreso a la cena. Entro sigilosamente al oscuro cuarto y vio la silueta de Temari en el balcón mientras miraba la luna. Se acerco hasta estar detrás de ella y se aclaro la garganta para que notara su presencia.

-Shikamaru ¿que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo digo, porque no bajaste a cenar?

-Estuve muy cansada, ten en cuenta que acabamos de tener una guerra.

-Como si eso te cansara.

-lo hizo esta ves, todos tenemos derecho a un momento de paz- exclamo algo molesta.

-Y ese momento de paz que deseas, ¿tiene algo que ver con alguien? no se, digamos, un ¿ninja por ejemplo? ¿Que tal ves este aquí? o ¿casualmente que maneje los bichos?

-Si dijeras su nombre, serias menos directo...pero si, tiene que ver con el.

-Creí que dijiste que lo olvidarías

-Lo intento, créeme, lo hago, pero no es fácil.

-Solo espero que logres ser feliz.

-Se que lo haré, de una forma o de otra, lo voy a lograr.

-Sabes que tienes un amigo en mi, si puedo hacer algo por ti, solo avísame.

-Shikamaru- él paro su andar para escucharla

-Dime

-Si..si hay algo que puedes hacer- dijo tímidamente

-Cualquier cosa- camino hasta ponerse delante de ella.

-Solo...abrázame- dijo con la cabeza baja.

Shikamaru no necesito que se lo repitiera, estiro sus brazos y la abrazo protectoramente, como lo haría un hermano mayor, daría cualquier cosa porque su mejor amiga fuera feliz.

La cena ya había terminado, y como era de esperarse, casi todo mundo se fue a dormir, Tenten arrastro a Neji a dar un paseo por la villa y Shino salio también, solo que el solo. Un impulso lo obligo a girarse a la casa, pero no espero ver a Shikamaru y Temari abrazados, y su corazón, sin ninguna razón lógica para él, se encogió hasta que pareció quebrarse.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, solo quería olvidar lo que había visto, aunque difícilmente podría hacerlo, ya era tarde, el se quedaría junto con sus compañeros en el Domo del Kazekague y no parecía apropiado llegar en la madrugada, así que decidió regresar.

Subió las escaleras y vio a Shikamaru salir del cuarto de Ino, ella le dio un abrazo, deseo las buenas noches y volvió a entrar. Shikamaru se giro y lo vio ahí parado.

-Hola Shino ¿como es...

No termino de hablar pues un enjambre de abejas lo ataco y enredo, impidiendo que se moviera, para que despues un puño casi le rompiera la mandíbula.

-¿¡Que demonios haces!?

-Eres un desgraciado-volvió a golpearlo una vez que las abejar regresaron a el y Shikamaru cayo al suelo.

-Shino ¿que te pasa, porque me golpeas?

-¿Como te atreves a engañar a Temari?

-¿De que hablas? yo no la engaño

-Y entonces porque abrazas a Ino- pregunto sin creerle nada.

-Espera!- grito antes de que un tercer golpe llegara a el- Deja que te explique

-Habla- dijo fríamente mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, ya un poco mas calmado.

-En 1º lugar: Ino y yo no hacíamos nada, por si no lo sabes, ella es novia de Chouji.- Hizo una pausa- 2º: Me parece que piensas que seré yo quien se case con Temari, y aunque aun no sabemos con quien será, ella es mi amiga, así que seria muy raro casarnos, por lo tanto no creo que eso pase. Y en 3º….-Una sonrisa se formo- Si amas a Temari deberías decírselo en lugar de estar aquí.

-No se porque crees que la amo, yo solo quería cuidarla si es que le eras infiel, sus hermanos me…

-Si si ya se, sus hermanos te pidieron cuidarla, pero dime….¿te pidieron sentir celos ¿o porque te molestaste cuando la abrace?- vio la cara de asombro de Shino- Si, note que nos viste cuando la consolaba.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…¿Por qué lloraba?

-¿Por qué tan preocupado por ella si no la amas?...y lo de porque lloraba…bueno, solo diré que quien ella ama, no le ha dicho que el también la ama.

Shino capto el mensaje, pero no estaba seguro si la amaba, dado que Shikamaru se fue, solo podía hacer una cosa: Hablar con Kiba.

-Kiba…Kiba- lo movió del hombro

-Un poco más…- murmuro adormilado

-¿Que estará soñando el pervertido este?...¡ Kiba despierta!- Kiba dio un brinco de susto y quedo sentado

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo, mira, se que después lamentare haberte dicho esto, pero tengo que hablar con alguien.

2 horas pasaron y kiba sonrío.

-La amas, de eso no hay duda.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Oh vamos, incluso tu lo sabes, solo que no quieres admitirlo.

¿Crees que debo hablar con ella ahora?

-¿A las 2 de la mañana? Estas loco, espera a que amanezca, conociendo el pervertido oculto que llevas dentro, si la encuentras en su cuarto te la…

-¡Kiba!!

-Bueno, yo solo decía.

A la mañana siguiente, Shino busco a Temari, pero como ella hacia todo lo posible por evitarlo, salio muy temprano rumbo a la oficina de su hermano.

-Temari, tu informe esta muy bien echo y… Temari ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al verla con la mirada en el suelo y ausente a la conversación.

-N-Nada

-¿Piensas en la boda verdad?

-Un poco

-Si no quieres casarte solo dilo.

-Ya di mi palabra, no me puedo arrepentir.

-Pero estas enamorada

-¿Q-Quien te dijo eso?- levanto la vista

-No soy tonto, si no fuera eso, estarías molestándome para que te casara con "Un ninja fuerte y guapo" como tu dices- dijo con una media sonrisa

-B-Bueno- se sonrojo

-¿Quién es?

-Es…un amigo……..tuyo.

-¿Un amigo mío? Mmm no importa ¡se cánsela la boda!

-N-No puedes hacer eso- tartamudeo con los ojos como platos. Gaara se encogió de hombros

-Tu déjamelo a mi a Konoha.

-Gracias!- grito Temari corriendo hasta llegar al pasillo y estrellarse contra alguien haciéndola caer de sentón- Ay!! Fíjate por donde caminas!

-No debería correr- Temari reconoció las voz al tiempo que tomaba la mano de el para levantarse.

-Gracias Shino.

-Temari-san podemos hablar?

-Sobre que?

-Preferiría explicarle en un lugar mas privado.

-Vamos a mi casa.

Después de 10 minutos de caminar en silencio, al fin llegaron. Se sentaron en la sala y Shino comenzó a hablar.

-Temari san, quería hablar sobre su boda, mire, yo se que usted se casara, pero quería decirle que me quedare a cuidarla

-Cuidarme? Mira mi boda se…

-Si, cuidarla, ya se que será obligación de su esposo pero yo…

-Al diablo con lo que te hayan dicho mis hermanos!-Grito interrumpiéndolo- Ya me harte de eso! Y si piensas quedarte porque te lo pidieron te puedes ir a…!!

-No es por eso que me quedo- dijo interrumpiéndola

-Ah no?

-No, mira cuando me dijeron lo de tu boda…

-Se cancelo

-¿Cómo?

-Que se cánselo, Gaara hablara con la Hokage

-No sabes que feliz me haces- dijo abrazándola a los cual Temari se quedo en shock

-Maldito desgraciado!- Grito Kankuro que iba llegando junto con Gaara- A si es como la cuidas!!

-Kankuro déjalos- dijo Gaara, Shino se separo de Temari pero mantenía una mano en su cintura y ella, pues ella seguía en shock. –Temari, así que era el de quien te enamoraste eh?- Temari reacciono y se sonrojo pero no dijo nada.

-Amar?- dijo Kankuro- Y tu la amas a ella?- pregunto a Shino.

-Kankuro!- frito Temari- les importaría irse!

-Vamos Kankuro- Gaara se lo llevo y dejo solos a Temari y Shino.

-Tus hermanos dicen…

-Mis hermanos no dirían tantas estupideces si no me hubieras abrazado.

-Entonces lo que dijo el Kazekague de que esta enamorada ¿es de otro?

-B-Bueno… eso no te importa!- Se safo de su agarre pero el volvió a tomarla y se inclino para pegar sus frentes.

-Temari…te amo.

Sintió que su corazón palpitaba deprisa, no porque al fin le hablara de "tu" si no porque le había dicho esas palabras que tanto deseo escuchar.

-Te casas conmigo?- ella no dijo nada.- Eso es un si o un no?- ella lo beso, tan solo un roce de labios.

-Eso es un si

Ahora fue él quien la beso, un beso mas apasionada y mas largo.

Desde las escaleras alguien espiaba……..

-Kankuro, creí que te habías ido a tu habitación

-Es que…

-Déjalos

-Pero Gaara….- hablo como un niño al que se le niega un dulce.

-Anda, vamos- y se lo llevo de ahí.

2 años después encontramos a una mujer en el hospital con su recien nacida en brazos y el esposo a un lado. La bebe era de tez blanca con un mechón de cabello café.

-Es hermosa

-Igual que tu

-Como le pondremos?

-Eso no importa ahora- una mariposa entro volando por la ventana y seguida de ella muchas otras.

-Creo que tu familia llego.

-Si, quieren conoces a la nueva heredera del clan Aburame….Temari, gracias por quedarte en Konoha, se que extrañas a tus hermanos.

-Ya tengo tiempo de vivir aquí.

-Si, pero ahora es definitivo, no dejare que te vallas.- la beso en la frente cuidando de no aplastar a la bebé- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

El se quedo pensativo antes de hablar

-Quiero tener otro bebé

-Que!? Acabo de dar a luz y ya quieres otro?

-No es el niño lo que quiero…si no hacerlo

-De verdad que Kiba tiene razón: Eres un perversito.

-No recuerdo que te quejaras antes de eso.

-Estaba muy ocupada para hacerlo- dijo volteando la cara para que no viera su sonrojo

-En que? Gritando mi nombre?- pregunto con malicia

-Shino!

-Vale, no he dicho nada….esta bien, esperaremos antes de tener otro bebé, pero… no me puedes negar la práctica.

-Hai hai- dijo fingiendo estar resignada- Pero como me hagas enojar compro insecticida!

Shino sonrío, desde que estaba con Temari, lo hacia seguido.

**FIN**


End file.
